thexavierinstitutefandomcom-20200214-history
Alison Blaire (canon character)
Character History A star born in darkness. One might assume that the pop star from Gardendale, New York would have had a charmed upbringing filled with doting parents, an ideal family and lots of pretty things surrounding her. That assumption couldn't be farther from the truth. Alison Blaire was born to parents who conceived her in an attempt to save their struggling marriage, viewed as a mere means to an end rather than a child to be loved. Carter and Katherine Blaire were two people that made the old adage 'opposites attract' make sense. The husband and wife were very different; Carter an intelligent, unemotional law student and Katherine an aspiring entertainer. Kate Blaire, as she was known then, eventually gave up on trying to have a 'boring' family-oriented life and left her husband and three-year-old daughter behind. She ran off with her manager, moving to Los Angeles. As karma would have it, Katherine never became the glitzy actress she so desired to be, instead hovering no higher than B-list status and eventually becoming a heroine addict, courtesy of her new husband Nick. Carter, however, became an absurdly successful attorney and made obscene amounts of money as a divorce specialist. Despite his success and fortune, he didn't shower his daughter with anything her little heart desired, nor did he spare her any attention. He could hardly bear to look at the girl, she reminded him so much of the love he lost. Bella Blaire, Carter's mother, took on the role of the maternal figure in Ally's life, though Carter was very strict about the girl's discipline and upbringing. No definitive answers were given to her when she asked of her mother, and under no circumstances was she to have any contact with Katherine. Razzle dazzle. Alison showed early on that she had the same spark for entertaining her mother once had, and the talent to boot. She was also blessed with a natural intelligence and curiosity that was enough to make even the cold Carter somewhat proud. Even though Bella wanted to nurture her grand-daughter's talent, Carter was very much against it. He made it quite clear that his desire was for his young daughter to focus on her education and eventually attend law school as he did. He wanted his daughter to be nothing like his ex-wife. Fate, it seemed, was at odds with Carter Blaire. Bella deliberately disobeyed the wishes of her son, and sneaking young Alison to dance classes and voice lessons after school. She and Ally made up fantastic lies about writing clubs, garden parties and after school activities. It was all like a big game to the youngest Blaire and she loved every second of it. Carter was oblivious to the fact that his daughter was performing in school talent shows and recitals. He was satisfied enough knowing that she achieved the highest marks she could in all her classes. Then came time high school and the tumultuous rebellion of a young teenager. She became more daring in her public performances, even taking on a gig performing at a middle school dance when she was thirteen. She had become fairly popular among the school-aged teens of New York, performing under a false name. A friend of her father's recognized the girl, though, and accidentally spilled the beans to Carter. Needless to say, her father was furious. Despite the pleadings of Bella, Carter headed straight to the location of the dance, ignoring the questioning looks of those around him. In the middle of her performance, he stormed right out onto the stage to stop Alison. In a moment of panic, her mutant abilities suddenly manifested, and a burst of light erupted from her. The entire crowd, including her father, was temporarily blinded. Ally was scared and confused, so she pretended that the flash had injured her eyes as well, and the event was chalked up to nothing more than an electrical disturbance. Alison, however, knew she was to blame and only confided this to Bella. On the rise. Bella told Ally to leave the business of her father in her hands, leaving her to try and figure out just what to do about the now apparent fact that she was a mutant. She quickly resolved not to tell anyone, though any time she had a moment alone she experimented with the effects she could create. At first, she could hardly produce a glow around her, but eventually she could manifest impressive light shows. Once Bella convinced Carter to let the girl pursue her dream, Alison took on the alias Dazzler and began to perform more regularly. Carter's biggest rule, though, was that Ally finish her education and do so with excellent grades. The young mutant singer didn't escape the notice of one Dr. Charles Xavier. He had offered her a place at the school just after the incident, but because of her going to college, Alison politely declined the offer at the time. Yet after a year of seeing the conflicts unfold between humans and mutants, and even mutants versus mutants, Dazzler realized she was being a coward. She was taking the easy way out by hiding who and what she was. Alison recanted and took Xavier up on his offer. At the Xavier Institute, Alison continued her studies while pursuing a career in music, acting and modeling. When 'The Dazzler's' popularity rose, many asked her about her stunning lightshows. The teenager would just give them a smile and chalk it up to a trade secret. She confided in no one except Bella, and those at the Xavier Institute, that she was actually a mutant. By the time she was eighteen, the pop singer was an opening act for some of the biggest names in the business. Her singing ability made her recognizable to many, but her talents in song-writing made her the real money. To this day, she earns royalties from a few dozen songs she wrote for other bands. At that time, though, her star was on the rise and she was sure she would achieve the star status she'd always desired. But there was no way to see what lay ahead ... Superstar and superhero. Alison spent her youth learning ways to control her ability at the Xavier Institute, She excelled in her classes as well as made several great friends, who are like extended family to her in the process. (Ava Madison-Belle, Taryn Lawson, Winter Belle, Micheal Kreip, Zachary Reese just to mention a few.) While spending time at Xavier's, Alison still followed her dream of becoming a singer, she was part of every musical, play and talent show that was held at the institute. Knowing this was something she truly wanted with all her heart, Xavier decided to let her reach for the stars and granted her the ability to leave the Institute to go out for auditions after she turned 16 and got her first car. Up until this point, students leaving the mansion grounds for this sort of thing was unheard of. After many attempts and odd jobs singing at various clubs in the area, Alison was granted her big break. She was found by a talent scout while doing one of her shows and was signed to a record contract. Alison spend the next several years, performing around the world, as well as releasing several platinum albums. In her down time, Alison would return to her studies at the Institute, where she has earned a Bachelor's Degree in Music and Law. Two years ago, due to the anti-mutant hysteria, Alison returned home to the Xavier Institute, once more, to lend a hand as she took a hiatus from the music business to be of service where she felt she was needed most. Alison is now a teacher at the Institute and a full time X-Men team member. Powers and Abilities Photokinesis Dazzler possesses a body-wide energy field that controls the energy levels of the outer electron shells of her body in such a way as to cause the cascaded release of photons. Left undirected, the Dazzler's light will radiate from her body in all directions, producing regular flashes of white light (white light is a mixture of all portions of the visible spectrum). By conscious control over the light she produces, she can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. Apparently the Dazzler must consciously or subconsciously will the light to leave her body. Otherwise, light would "leak" from her at all times, even when she was asleep or unconscious. She can produce numerous effects with the light she converts from sonic vibrations. She can simply cause a bright glow all about her body. She can create very simple patterns out of rays of light like circles, squares, triangles, and stars. She can create a pulse of light on the order of several thousand watts seconds of power, which temporarily blinds people with its brilliance. She can create a chaotic cascade of sparkling lights and colors that severely upsets other people's equilibrium, or a pulsating strobe-light effect. She has learned to manifest her light as: Lasers By concentrating, the Dazzler can generate a coherent beam of light, (which resembles lightening) approximating a laser beam, with which she can cut through virtually anything including adamantium. (Dazzler can not however cut through thick items such as entire buildings or metal more then 5 feet thick) Photon Blasts Ability to generate quick blasts of light similar to lasers but in short bursts. Illumination Ability to generate enough light to light up a darkened room. Blinding Strobes Ability to create flashes of light that can disorient others. Dazzle Ability to generate light which can confuse, blind, calm or hypnotize her targets. Holograms With effort, she can even create holograms of human beings and other three-dimensional beings and objects. Hard Light Projections Ability to create holograms of human beings and other three-dimensional beings and objects, though she warps hard light around these creations making them tangible. Rocket Flight Ability to fly in a straight line by directing her blasts beneath her Protective Forcefield Ability to create a protective force field about herself with laser light that can deflect or vaporize oncoming projectiles. Light Mist A glowing or hazy almost fog like effect that obscures the surrounding area Light Immunity: her body, especially her eyes, shields itself against any injurious effects of her light transducing abilities, and against those of bright lights in general Sound Immunity Ability to transduce sound also protects her from being deafened by loud noises. Special Skills Alison is a highly skilled athlete, and has become a good hand-to-hand combatant thanks to her training with the X-Men. She is what is commonly known in the entertainment industry as a "triple threat": a talented singer, actress, and dancer. Weaknesses Although Alison is an accomplished dancer and is quite athletic, she is by no means an athlete by the definition of the word, as she is horrible at most common sports. Alison also finds it rather difficult to stay focused on things at times as she can be rather easily distracted or become bored with things quickly. The only power associated weakness is the fact that she cannot use her own voice to fuel her power, or store energy. Her powers are constantly on, transferring noises into light which she stops only through control. If knocked unconscious or if in a coma, any effects created by her powers would dissipate and her own conscious control would cease, causing her to emit light and in essence 'glow.' Should a telepath attack Ally's mind, this can cause her to loose control of her powers as well as she is constantly focused on her powers albeit subconsciously. If she is unable to focus on controlling her powers the stored up energy would quickly leave her body which could greatly impact those around her as there is a great chance that it could cause temporary blindness if not permanent blindness in those who are not immune to bright lights. Personality Despite her being a bit of a celebrity, Ally has always remained down to earth and friendly. She loves nothing more than to make people laugh and is somewhat the class clown in many situations. Constantly upbeat, it's hard to find Dazzler in a bad mood. She can't stand seeing anyone hurting or upset, so she tries her best to help them out of it or cheer them up, even if it's to her own detriment. She has a want to feel needed, specifically for anything not having to do with money or music. A people pleaser to the core, sometimes she has a difficult time employing the word 'no' when it comes to anything people ask of her. Don't be misled by her silly, haphazard attitude; Dazzler takes life in general seriously even when it doesn't appear so. Though there are times when she might seem like she's along for some sort of amusement park ride, that's just her own enthusiastic way of diffusing a dark situation. Truth be told, the girl is just thrilled to have finally found a useful outlet for her powers. She loves to prove worthy of a fight and won't back down from a conflict. Being in the spotlight for the last few years has taught her how to thrive under pressure and keep a level head even when things go wrong. Quite a few people she has come across would like nothing more than to think of her as a spoiled, wealthy, pampered brat. At first glance, they might even look at her and peg her as a 'dumb blonde.' Of course, nothing could be farther from the truth, and Ally is out to prove it. With a Bachelor's degree under her belt and business savvy from years looking after her own affairs, she's not only educated but has a wealth of what some might call common sense. She's smart and quick-witted, with a quippy sense of humor and overall friendly persona. Ally is a very bubbly and outgoing person, or so it seems to those around her. However for those who truly know her, know her true insecurities and the fact that she puts up a facade for the rest of the world to see. Ally is always willing to do anything that she can to help a person out, but over the years she has learned that others are quick to take advantage of her gentle and kind nature. For her it is important that her insecurities not to show, as she is constantly in the lime light. be it on stage or in the photos the paparazzi snap of her when she's least expecting it. Although Ally is considered an adult by legal standards, being the age of 24, she still feels as though she is a teenager. This may be due, in part to the fact that she came to Xavier's at the age and 13 and began her training with the X-men, as well as began an outside career as a pop singer at the age of 17. Most of her child hood went by so fast that she barely had time to enjoy it. Ally does know when it's time to get serious though, and she can become serious rather quickly when the situation calls for it. Relationships Lovers Zachary Reese Piotr Rasputin Friends Taryn Lawson Micheal Kreip Winter Belle Ava Madison-Belle Connell Belle Scott Summers Jean Grey-Summers Trivia *When in a deep sleep Alison will begin to glow. *At times of extreme happiness and joy, she will be surrounded by shimmering light and sparkles. Quotes "Trust me, I don’t want to stand between anyone and their dreams, I've been one of the lucky few that has actually been able to achieve their dreams outside of the X-Men. We ALL need to be able to have lives outside of this place." XI-3, Alison Blaire – Faculty Suites. 11/29/08 "There ya go, all sparkle free. Your retinas will be safe now." XI-4, Alison Blaire – Faculty Suites. 12/12/09 "Awe how adorable you're ticklish, that's too sweet, I've found your weakness" Xi-2, Alison Blaire to Piotr Rasputin- Dazzling Acres. 1/13/2008.